The disclosure relates to a stationary energy generation plant having a control device, and to a method for controlling the same. The control device is used to control current and energy flow. The energy generation plant has at least one mechanically driven rotor and a generator which is coupled to the rotor. For this purpose, power electronics which are operatively connected to the generator allow a variable energy flow from the rotor through the generator and the power electronics to a load. The control device is intended to react to the oscillations in the frequency spectrum from a number of tenths of a Hz to a number of tens of Hz on the rotor side and a number of tens of Hz to a number of hundreds of Hz on the generator side, and to control the plant, such that a virtually constant power can be emitted to the load or to the grid system and, in the process, the undesirable oscillations in the drive train of the energy generation plant do not build up or increase.
For this purpose, the document DE 10 2007 021 513 A1 discloses a resistive torque oscillation damping system and method. This torque resistance damping system has a sensor for the shaft of a machine, which sensor is configured such that it can detect a signal which represents the torque on the shaft. Furthermore, a control is provided, which is configured such that it can use the detected signal in order to identify the presence of a torque oscillation occurring on the shaft, if this corresponds to a natural frequency of the shaft. In order now to generate monitoring signals for damping the torque oscillation, the torque resistance damping system has a damper which has a damping converter and a resistance, which are coupled to a direct-current output of the damping converter. In this case, the damping converter is coupled to the machine through a current channel, and has a rating of less than or equal to 5% of the nominal power of the machine.
When this torque oscillation damping system is used in an energy generation plant, it has the disadvantage that virtually 5% of the generated energy is converted to heat, thus resulting in a loss. The efficiency of an energy generation plant such as this is correspondingly reduced.